


Lifetime of Laughter

by ayyyywhatsup



Series: Joy to the World [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha! Yuuri, I tried to write Yuuri as a bridezilla but it just got kinda angsty, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Makkachin is the ring bearer, Omega! Viktor, VIKTUURI ARE SO MARRIED, Yurio is begrudgingly the flower boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyywhatsup/pseuds/ayyyywhatsup
Summary: Weddings. Beautiful. Lovely. Inspiring. Yuuri just wants the best for Viktor, but slowly loses sight of the bigger picture as he freaks out over cake flavors and homophobic cashiers.Set after 'Hallejuah', but can be read as a stand alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> (At the expense, of the death of a bachelor~) I feel like a such broken record for saying this but seriously, thank you guys SO much for leaving all the feedback on my fics! I appreciate every single kudos and comments that you guys leave behind, it feels so unreal every time :)  
> Please read the end notes for some important announcements!!  
> (Unbeta-ed and unedited)

Looking back, Yuuri never thought he'd get to be where he was today. He was always slightly awkward, never attracted the most attention, and sometimes his anxiety got the best of him. Yet here he was, about to be a married man, and married to Viktor Nikiforov no less. Sometimes he wondered how Viktor even agreed to marry him, with the way he flubbed (not) his proposal. Fortunately, those thoughts were always squashed down quickly as he reminded himself that he was the only one for Viktor, the only one who was able to see him, and not the persona he'd crafted over the years. Even so, he was still nervous. Nervous that the wedding would be a failure. That it wouldn't live up to his expectations, that he wouldn't be able to give Viktor everything he wanted. God, he could just imagine it now, Viktor would be too kind to actually say he hated all the wedding decorations he picked out, so that meant Yuuri would be going into this decor thing like an absolute fool. Yakov would just stare at him in disdain, probably wondering why he even gave them his blessing in the first place, while his parents would just awkwardly try to say what a lovely wedding it was, when he knows that it would be an absolute disaster, and it would all be because he didn't know his blues from his greens or purples. 

Yuuri was snapped out from his thoughts as Viktor loudly announced that they made it to the cake shop with a small look of worry on his face. _Oh great,_ Yuuri thought, _now I've managed to get Viktor worried with my thoughts_. Quickly taking a deep breath to compose himself, he stepped into the shop. Bright lights, happy, upbeat music, and the sweet aroma of baked goods immediately assaulted his senses. Yuuri only stood there in slight apprehension as he took in the sheer amount of cakes on display. There were what seemed like piles of cake, with so many different decorations and flavors. Viktor left his side, presumably to find a helper or to look at all the cakes. _How am I supposed to find the perfect cake now?_ Yuuri thought as he slowly moved to follow Viktor. He found him talking to one of the store clerks, and Yuuri managed to overhear Viktor asking the clerk if she could take them around the shop for a taste test. Not wanting to stand there awkwardly, he moved up to Viktor's side and squeezed his hand, much to the store clerk's delight.

"Oh! You must be Nikiforov's husband to be!" the clerk exclaimed in delight, "My name is Hitomi Tomoko and I'll be the one helping you browse through our cake selection today!"

"Oh um, thank you Hitomi-san," Yuuri said taken aback by her energy, "I'm excited to be here."

While Tomoko didn't notice Yuuri's lack of enthusiasm, Viktor did, and he nudged Yuuri in his side and looked at him with a raised eyebrow silently asking him if something was bothering him. Not wanting to appear ungrateful in front of the store clerk, he only squeezed Viktor's hand again and tried to muster up a smile. Viktor didn't look convinced but thankfully let it go as they were led to the first round of cakes. The cakes looked and smelled delicious, if a bit overly extravagant for Yuuri's taste. They currently stood in front of three cakes, all white with varying designs. The first one looked simple but elegant. It had blue and purple flowers that covered the top, while blue and purple swirls ran down the sides. The second looked like it was trying way too hard in Yuuris opinion. It had different colored flowers on all three tiers, and had what looked like a crown sticking up on the top. The third appealed to Yuuri's taste. It was a plain white cake with a light pink trim circling the edges. Small but subtle gold beads were placed on the outer parts of the cake, giving it a sophisticated look. For flavors, the first one was a vanilla cake with lemon cream filling, the second a triple chocolate cake with a white chocolate ganache frosting, and the third was another vanilla cake, but with a strawberries and cream filling with a vanilla buttercream frosting. With the cakes in front of him, Yuuri doubted that they'd ever choose one, they all looked so good. He peeked a look over at Viktor, and saw that he seemed as awestruck as Yuuri was. Yuuri didn't get a chance to speak, as Tomoko return with a tray holding small samples of the three cakes.

"Alrighty! So here I have some of our three bestsellers, our vanilla-lemon, triple chocolate, and strawberries and vanilla," Tomoko explained as she handed them the cakes, "We usually take customers to these cakes first, since looking for a cake can be pretty overwhelming!"

"Thank you Hitomi-san!" Yuuri said more cheerfully due to the cakes, "These are really good, I don't know how we'll choose".

"Wow! Vkusno!" Viktor exclaimed, heart mouth in full display, "Yuuri can we have three cakes!? Surely our guests would appreciate being able to have a choice," Viktor said while slightly bouncing in place.

"Uhh, I don't know about that Viktor, three cakes seems like a bit much," Yuuri said exasperated.

"What if we combine all three into one?"

"Viktor..."

"Oh, ok, we'll be boring and have one cake," Viktor fake lamented, "Which one would you prefer?"

"Yes Viktor, we're so boring that we're only having one cake, what a tragedy," Yuuri deadpanned. "But, um, how about the first or third one? Which one do you like better?"

"Oh I don't really mind either one, why don't you pick? I feel like you never pick what you really want," Viktor said.

_I did, I picked you didn't I?_

"You can always look at more cakes!" Tomoko piped up from behind, "We have several more as you can see, with a ton more different flavors!"

"Oh no that's fine," Yuuri said, paling at the prospect of looking at more cakes, "We'd like the third one please".

"Are you sure?" asked Tomoko.

"We could look at more cakes if you want," Viktor said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"No," Yuuri said with finality, "I want this please".

Thankfully, the two let it go, and Tomoko cheerily went to go place their order in. "Thank you for coming!" she shouted as she waved the pair goodbye.

"Hey Yuuri?" Viktor asked as they started walking home.

"Yes Viktor?" 

"I didn't pressure you into anything back there right?"

"No, you never do, I just wanted a good cake is all".

Viktor looked like he wanted to say more, but he let it go, instead moving to hook his arm with Yuuri's.

*

"What do you mean there was a misprint? I need those invitations by the end of this week?" Yuuri exclaimed into his phone. "Are you sure you can't have them ready by Friday?"

_"I'm real sorry buddy, but it's the fastest I can do on a last minute notice"_

"Oh well that's great, that's fine! Not like I need them anytime soon anyways," Yuuri said bitterly. 

_"Hey, no need to get snippy with me young man, I'm doing the best I can here,"_ the man on the phone spoke.

"I know," Yuuri sighed, "I'm sorry Haruki, I just want everything to go well, you know?"

_"Don't sweat it man, preparing for a wedding is tough. Look, I can't promise them by Friday but I'll see if I can get them to you by next Monday"._

"Ok, thank you so much!" Yuuri as he hung up the phone. Yuuri was a mess right now. He was supposed to mail out the invitations on Friday, so everyone would get them on Tuesday, and they would get everyone's RSVP's by the end of next week. Now though, that plan was all ruined because of a printer malfunction. _This is just like college all over again, except instead of a paper the printer messed up, it was my wedding invitations,_ Yuuri groaned as he thumped his head on the table. The noise and sounds of Yuuri's distress drew Viktor into the bedroom, where he found Yuuri slumped over with his head hidden in his arms.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asked as he gently shook his shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Yuuri grumbled, "The printing company that I went to for our invitations messed up and now they won't get here until next Monday at the least".

"That's not too bad is it? Our wedding isn't until the end of the year, and that's in two months," Viktor said.

"Well yeah but, what about the RSVP's?"

"We could just text them, see if they want to come or not," Viktor suggested.

"Viktor! How-wh-we can't do that!" Yuuri shouted as he lifted his head up suddenly, "They'll think we're a bunch of idiots!"

"Like they don't already?" When Viktor didn't get a response, he brought another chair over and sat next to Yuuri, stoking a hand through his hair. "My Yuuri," he said soothingly, "Our friends won't care if we send them some fancy invitation card, I mean have you seen Phichit? He would go even if you told him five minutes before _and_ manage to get to the wedding before we do".

_He's always been able to comfort me and bring me back to reality when I need him to._

"And besides," Viktor continued, "If they turn up their noses at us because they didn't get a fancy piece of paper in the mail, then they aren't really people you'd call your friends, right?"

"Well when you put it that way, I guess you're right," Yuuri said feeling less anxious, "Thanks".

"Of course," Viktor said, "And you know we can send out invites with email now don't you? I think there's a website for that type of thing".

Of course there was. Sometimes, Yuuri didn't know what he would do without Viktor there to anchor him down. Even if others looked down upon him for not being as strong as other alphas, none of that mattered. He knew and Viktor knew, that he was strong in his own way.

_"Hey Haruki? Forget what I said about the invites, I don't need them after all"._

*

Yuuri was beginning to lose his patience. Sure the cake tasting could have gone better and the invitations didn't go as he had planned, but that was quickly solved. _This_ however, oh ho, this was a disaster. He and Viktor had just gotten back from renting a small little church tower for their wedding, and now they were picking out their suits. They both agreed that they would get the same tie color as long as both of them agreed on it. After spending a good amount of time looking at suits and ties, they found everything except for the ties. At this point Yuuri was ready to give up and call it a day, until Viktor shouted for him excitedly. Yuuri ran over to see him holding a silky, pale baby blue tie.

"Can we wear this one?" Viktor asked shyly. "I really like this one".

Yuuri couldn't help but coo at how cute Viktor was being over a tie, as if he could ever say no to anything Viktor asked of him.

"Of course Viktor, it's beautiful," Yuuri replied, "Lets go ring it up".

They walked up to the register with their purchases, matching little smiles on their face. However those smiles were wiped clean the minute the cashier opened his mouth.

"Hi there, got a special event soon?" the cashier asked politely.

"Yeah we have a wedding soon," Viktor replied. 

"Oh I see, who's the lucky groom then," the cashier chuckled.

"Both of us are actually," Viktor replied again.

"You both got weddings then?" _This cashier is starting to get on my nerves._

"No," Yuuri cut in annoyed, "We're getting married. To each other".

"Oh, well then," the cashier replied with a slight look of disgust on his face, "Why would you do that?"

Now Yuuri never thought himself to be a violent man, but right now he wanted to pummel this guy into the ground. "Look," Yuuri started, "We're just here to buy our suits for our wedding. We didnt ask for your disgusting opinion nor do we want it," he slammed a hand down on the counter and said, "Now hurry up and do your job or I'll call the manager".

"Hey settle down," the cashier said taking a step back, "I didn't say nothing bad about you and your... fiance, so don't raise your tone at me mister".

"I think your little look spoke for itself, _mister_ , now are you going to ring us up or not?" Yuuri sneered, baring his teeth. 

"Ho ho, I guess this answers the question of who's the alpha in the relationship, although," the cashier said while looking at Viktor, "with an pretty omega like that I'd marry 'im to".

At this Yuuri growled, and made a move to pouce but was stopped by Viktor placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well," Viktor said way too cheerfully for the conversation, "I think it's time we leave, we can find this stuff elsewhere." He walked towards the door, and looked back at Yuuri, "Let's go Yuuri, I feel like taking a nap".

Yuuri spared one last glance behind him before following Viktor out the door, still angry at what just happened.

"What a jerk," Yuuri muttered under his breath while taking Viktor's hand into his.

"Oh he was," Viktor replied, "That's why we left".

"How are you so calm about this?" Yuuri asked, cooling down a bit.

"Because people like that aren't worth it," Viktor said, "they either learn or they never do. I had a feeling he was the latter so it was best to leave".

His response caught Yuuri off guard, but at the same time it didn't. From all the time he spent with Viktor, he learned just how serious Viktor could get, even if he was a giant goof most of the time. Even then, he knew that if he were in Viktor's shoes, he'd either be too scared or too angry for that situation. How did he act so calmly then? Yuuri wanted this wedding to be perfect, but from all the mishaps they had so far, it seemed like perfect was miles away.

Yuuri sighed heavily, "You're right, again, which is strange even for you," he continued as Viktor let out an undignified squawk, "It's just, I want this wedding to be perfect, that's all".

"And why do you want it to be perfect?" Viktor asked patiently

"Because you're you, and I want to show the world how much you mean to me," Yuuri responded.

"But you already do that, you do it everyday," Viktor squeezed his hand, "you did it just now".

Yuuri scoffed, "I'm pretty sure getting so hotheaded back then was me showing my love for you".

Viktor stopped in his tracks, causing Yuuri to stumble. "It may not have been the most glamorous way, but it's still a way," Viktor said. "Yuuri, let me ask you something, when you think of love, what do you think is the most important thing?"

"Loving the other person as much as you can," Yuuri replied unsure of where he was going with that.

"And do you?" Viktor asked looking up at the sky.

"What?" Yuuri asked confused.

"Love me as much as you can," Viktor clarified.

 _Does he think I don't?_ "Of course I do Vitya," Yuuri said, turning to look at him.

"Then it doesn't really remember if the wedding doesn't meet up to standards does it?" Viktor said turning to grab both of his hands. "It's like you told me a few years ago when on that beach when I first began to coach you. Just be you, Yuuri, that's all I need," Viktor said lovingly.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he replayed that moment in his head, and reached a realization. In the midst of trying to plan the perfect wedding, he forgot that it wasn't about fancy cakes or expensive suits, it was about him and Viktor. It was about their love for each other. As they finished up wedding preparations, this was what Yuuri tried to keep in mind.

*

It was the day of the wedding and Yuuri was at the altar, silently wishing to the gods above that he didn't start breaking out in a sweat right now. Phichit, who Yuuri asked to be his best man, was happily standing behind him, quietly asking if he was _sure_ that he wasn't allowed to instagram the whole thing. Yuuri looked around the room, which was full of chattering from relatives and close friends attending. He spotted his parents in the distance trying not to combust from happiness. He also saw Yurio, grumpy from the fact that Viktor had given him the role of flower boy instead of his best man, a position that was given to Christophe. His attention was drawn back to the front as the talking died down, music beginning to play, signaling Viktor's entrance. Yuuri clenched his sweaty hands into fists, feeling more nervous as the doors to the church opened. His collar felt too tight and he silently wished that he wasn't currently standing in front of everyone he knew, just so he could adjust his collar without the risk of any judgemental stares. Yuuri closed his eyes for a few moments, willing his heartbeat to go down as he swallowed the lump formimg in his throat. He opened them when he eard someone let out a gasp, and let out one of his own when he saw Viktor start to walk down the aisle with Yakov in tow, Yurio following them while tossing flowers on the ground. Viktor was stunning. His silver hair was shining beautifully under the church lights and his cream white suit accentuated his pale skin perfectly while his pale baby blue tie made his eyes shine brighter than anything in the room. When Viktor finally made it up on the altar and stood in front of him, Yuuri had tears in welling up in his eyes.

"Hi," Yuuri said with a watery smile.

"Hi," Viktor replied looking as equally teary eyed.

Not a dry eye was left in the room as the ceremomy commenced, everyone left in awe of the love and beauty going on in one room. It was plainly obvious to everyone in the room and even an outsider that Yuuri and Viktor's love for each other would stand to the ends of time as they read their vows to each other. The moment was ruined as the entire congregation burst out in laughter as Makkachin came running down the aisle biting down on a pillow that held their rings. Although the night ended with Yuuri getting plastered and reenacting the strip pole dance™, it was a night that the couple would look back at fondly and remember for years to come.

_Yuuri Katsuki, words can't describe how much I love you ever since you danced with me on that one night. You were there for my highs, and there for my lows. You continue to make me want to become a better person, and with you, I have. You loved me even when the pedestal the world had placed me on broke, exposing my faults and flaws. My precious Yura, you don't know how much you mean to me, but I hope the longer we spend together, the more you'll start to see it. It was with you that I regained my life and love, and I can only hope that you get your life and love from me as well. I may be prideful in how I can easily express my love, but you continue to humble and surprise me. I will love you for the rest of my life, and I'll stand by you for as long as you want me._

_Viktor Nikiforov, when you came into my life I was shell shocked. I didn't know what to do with you, whether I should love you and let you in, or keep you out in the dark. Luckily you were persistent, because these past couple of years have been the best in my life. I've never had my heart feel so full just by looking at someone, but you manage to do so every time. I'm not the most eloquent with words so I'll just say it now. Vitya, you've helped me grow in so many ways, and I'll never stop being thankful. You managed to fall in love with me even when I was a drunken mess, and you still love me when there are days where I don't. I will continue to love you to the end of time, because the day I stop is the day the moon stops following the sun._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm currently on my winter break from college now so I might not post as often since it's been awhile since I got to spend quality time with my family. So I'm really sorry if it looks like I'm suddenly ignoring your comments or something, I promise I'm not! It's just that my parents are getting older now, and even though they're still pretty active, you never know what could happen so I want to take advantage of every moment I get with them. I'll still make efforts in my free time to write and respond to you guys though! Thank you for your understanding :) If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and comments down below! And thank you for reading!!
> 
> Also!! On a side note, some comments on my last fic have showed interest in some preggo Viktor, so I wanted to take a little survey of sorts :) Would you like the baby to be a boy or girl? Or a surprise? Do you guys want to help me name him/her as well? Leave some name suggestions down below!


End file.
